Unicorn
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Fey | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Magical beast | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always chaotic good | challenge3e = 3 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = Chaotic good | refs1e = | patron deity = Eachthighern | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | lifespan = 1,000+ years | location = | language = Celestial; Unicorn; Common, Sylvan; Elven; Telepathy | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Forests | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = . | skincolor = | haircolor = White fur | feathers = | eyecolor = Deep sea blue, violet, brown, or gold; pink | distinctions = A horn on its head | based = Unicorn from European mythology | first = }} A unicorn was a mysterious and majestic magical beast resembling a horse with a horn protruding from its forehead. Unicorns were often sent as servants of Corellon Larethian, Eldath, Isis, Labelas Enoreth, Lurue, Mielikki, Mystra, Rillifane Rallathil, Sheela Peryroyl, Silvanus, Solonor Thelandira, and Tymora to aid their worshipers. Description A unicorn resembled a horse with a white coat, mane, and tail. However, it had a number of traits that distinguished it from a horse, including cloven hooves and a long ivory-colored horn that protruded from its forehead. Males had a white beard. Unicorns were not subject to poison, death magic, or charm spells. Society Unicorns dwelt deep within their forests and shunned most creatures, only conferring with fey such as pixies, dryads, and sprites. They usually showed themselves only in defense of their forests. They scratched glyphs into the bark of trees in the areas under their protection. Unicorns mated for life. Unicorns that rested at the Place of the Unicorn, sacred to the unicorn goddess Lurue, in the Sword Mountains were healed of all injury and disease. Combat Unicorns were able to sense evil nearby and radiate an aura which protected them from most evil spells. A touch of the unicorn's horn could both heal wounds and cure poison. Unicorns could fey step (teleport) to a nearby location. Unicorns attacked primarily by impaling foes on their horns, although they could also use their hooves as weapons. Locations At least 100 unicorns could be found in the High Forest , as well as a few down through the Unicorn Run. Unicorns were most likely to be seen near the Sisters waterfalls, where seeing them and the moon rise above the cliffs were seen as a sign of good fortune from the goddess Mielikki. Other locations home to unicorns included the Forgotten Forest. History A cavalry of 50-100 "unicornriders" existed in ancient Cormanthyr. During the Shoon Dynasty, rulers experimented on unicorns in an attempt to discover the secrets of eternal youth. A herd of unicorns used to inhabit Shilmista before they and the elves that tended them were slaughtered in 355 DR by Necroqysar Shoon VII for use in the Tome of the Unicorn and the Staff of Shoon. Ecology Unicorn horns were reputed to have magical and healing properties. They could be used in the production of antidotes and healing potions. They could be sold to alchemists for thousands of gold pieces. However, there were many people in the Realms, particularly followers of Mielikki and Lurue, who were willing to punish slayers of unicorns with death. Notable unicorns *Kamerynn, a unicorn on the Moonshae Isles. *Andahar, a magical unicorn able to be summoned by Drizzt Do'Urden. Varieties ;Black unicorn: Black unicorns were the evil counterparts of regular unicorns. They were created through magical breeding programs by the Red Wizards of Thay. ;Celestial charger: Celestial chargers were unicorns from Celestia that were the enemies of all evil creatures that would destroy woodlands. ;Sea unicorn: Sea unicorns were aquatic unicorns found in the Sea of Fallen Stars. Trivia *The symbols of the goddesses Lurue and Mielikki were unicorns. *A number of the locations in Faerûn were named after unicorns, such as Unicorn Run and the Place of the Unicorn. *Unicorns were a popular theme for inns and taverns, such as The Unicorn and Crescent, the Weeping Unicorn, The Jaded Unicorn, and House of the Wise Unicorn. *The name of the year 355 DR, the Year of the Mourning Horns, may refer to the slaughter of unicorns in that year. *In Cormyr, the unicorn symbolized the "hidden mysteries and serenity at the heart of the forest." *Stone unicorns from a bridge over the Silverymoon Ford were relocated to the High Palace of Silverymoon. Appendix See Also * Pegasus * Category:Images of unicorns. A collection of images featuring unicorns. Gallery Unicorn_pendant.jpg Lurue symbol.jpg Mielikki p49-1-.jpg FR-adventures.jpg|The cover of Forgotten Realms Adventures. Appearances ;Adventures * Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus ;Novels *''Darkwalker on Moonshae'' *''Dawnbringer'' (mentioned) *''Lady of Poison'' *''Queen of the Depths'' *''Night of the Hunter *Rise of the King *Son of Thunder'' *''Starless Night'' *''The Thousand Orcs *Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf'' Further Reading * * References Connections Category:Creatures found in Mount Celestia Category:Creatures found in the House of Nature Category:Equines